Dear diary
by Djhatstar2007
Summary: Kakashi has been forced to move villages, and schools. Godaime High is where he is now, but why do all of a sudden everyone like him? Yaoi Yuri Het


A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from, and to be honest I'm really bored. This half term is going by really slowly. I guess this is a bit like 'KakaIru High' but I'm starting it all differently, as I wasn't pleased with the first one.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR MR SHINDOU (HE'S OFF GRAVITATION) I OWN MIKI RICHI, YURIKO MARA (DON'T STEAL)

_**Boxed and ready to move.**_

'**Dear Diary; **

**My dad is taking me to a new village tomorrow. Konoha, he said it was. He has new work there and I have to go to another new school. Out of all the schools I've been too, I liked the last one best, but my dad just can't afford it. So now im going to a public school, and there will be girls there too. I wonder if there are some pretty ones.**

**Anyway, im going to miss my old friends. Obito gave me a goodbye present, it was the sharingan 2000 game console. I was so shocked when he gave it to me. The sharingan 2000 games console has only been out a week, and they cost a fortune and a half. I tried giving it back, but he said he didn't want it. I gave him a friendship bracelet I made. It was black and orange with white beads along it.**

**All my things are in boxes, ready to be moved. Its going to be hard to move again. Maybe I'll email some old friends later. I've got to go help my dad pack now. **

**-Kakashi Hatake'**

**Kakashi put his diary under his pillow for the last time, and walked down the stairs to meet his Father. Unable to find him, he strolled into the kitchen with a saddened smile, he was going to miss this house. The teen sat down on the oak chair next to the table and sighed. He laid his head upon the table and closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek. Kakashi wiped away the tear feeling the scar Obito had gave him once when they weren't friends. A smile found his face.**

"**Kakashi!" Sakumo called him from outside. "Get your boxes and hurry up. Were leaving in a few minutes." Kakashi ran up the stairs and grabbed his two medium sized boxes and brought them down to his father's car. **

"**I have one more thing to get." he ran back up the stairs and grabbed the object he had a little while before. Checking that all of the photographs were in the diary, he left his room for the last time. **

"**Kakashi! Hurry up!" Sakumo was getting angry now, he just wanted to get to Konoha and get settled into his new home. The teen ran out of the house with his diary in his arms. He slowed down and got inside the car. Sakumo started up the engine, and there were off, on there way to Konoha.**

**--**

'**Dear Diary;**

**Were finally in Konoha, it took us 3 hours 47 minutes and 7 seconds exactly. Konoha is awful big, a lot bigger than my old town. Our house is quite big, but its only a two bedroom house. Its not like we need another bedroom, now that mothers dead. I miss her, she would of loved it here. Our new neighbours came round earlier, and their son, Gai, wears green spandex and a bowl cut hair style. He's slightly taller than me, but im not that surprised. I'm small for my age. My new uniform for Godaime High is a pale blue button up shirt, a royal navy tie with a yellow leaf symbol embedded into it. I took a picture of our new house, so you can see it. Isn't it funny, you're the only friend I have now, and you're a diary. Well I better get to sleep, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow. First day of public school education, its going to be scary. **

**-Kakashi Hatake.'**

**Kakashi took the picture he took of his new house earlier and stuck into his little brown book of secrets. He smiled. The teen put the diary under his new pillow, and went to have a shower.**

**After about half an hour later, he came out from the shower and got into a pair of sweat pants and a lose baggy t-shirt. **

**--**

_**Beep.**_** The first alarm on Kakashi's mobile went. The teen rolled over so if anyone came in at that moment it would like he was eating the pillow. Five minutes later the next alarm went off. Kakashi didn't move. The truth was he didn't want to go to this new school, the only person he actually knew was Gai, and he barely knew him. **

"**Kakashi! Get up, or you'll be late for school!" Kakashi groaned and reluctantly got out from underneath his warm covers and got read for school. He grabbed his comb and put it through his hair, then put some deodorant on. The teen grabbed his phone and diary and headed down stairs and put both items in his school bag. Then headed to the kitchen where his father had prepared two slices of toast and strawberry jam for him. Kakashi sat down at the table. It was different form his previous one. Kakashi finished his breakfast and got his school bag and left for his new school. Luckily for him other people with the same school uniform where walking past so he disided to follow them, but try to make it not look obvious that he had no idea where to go.**

**The teen had finally reached the school. He looked around, it had a large courtyard, with a lonely tree in one corner, on that tree was a wooden swing. Kakashi walked inside, and was meet with a hall. It was were all the offices were, either side of him were stairs going up to different class rooms. He slowly walked up to an office and knocked on the window. A woman looked at him through the window anad motioned him to come inside.**

"**Hi, urm, I'm Kakashi Hata-" He began but was interrupted**

"**You're new here right?" the boy nodded. "Right, follow me then." Kakashi followed the woman towards more offices, there was a door to outside, and to the left of that was a desk, with two computers. Two students sat there, they looked about a year younger then Kakashi was. One had long mousey coloured hair, with a bandana on his head, the other had a brown ponytail. The pony tailed boy looked up towards Kakashi and smiled. The silver haired boy winked and smiled back. The other boy blushed. Kakashi turned round to see a blonde haired woman with two low ponytails.**

"**Kakashi Hatake, welcome to Godaime high! You're new from is 10C and here's a map and a timetable." The woman gave the teen two pieces of paper. "If you need me I'll be in my office."**

"**Thank you." Kakashi bowed towards the woman.**

"**No problem. Iruka?" The blushing boy looked up at The person addressing him.**

"**Yes Tsunade-sama?" **

"**Can you show Hatake-kun round school?" Iruka nodded and stood up. And going to the door, waiting for Kakashi to follow. The walked into the maths department and past a few class rooms, Iruka stopped in front of M4.**

"**This will be your form room, you go to this class room every morning, before any of your class rooms." The sliver haired boy nodded and they walked round the school for a bit longer. **

"**Thanks for doing this." Kakashi smiled. **

"**Its no trouble really. I'm Iruka by the way." Iruka blushed.**

"**I'm Kakashi, That's a pretty name you've got." Iruka blushed more. **_**'…and your really cute. Wait I didn't just think that did I?' **_**Kakashi started to panic, but didn't show any sign of it.**

"**U-urm thank you Ka-Kakashi." Iruka looked at Kakashi's timetable. "Looks like you have business first, with Mr Mara. He's pretty cool." Iruka took the map and pointed to a class room. "You need to go here for business and here…" he pointed and another class room "… for Music with Mr Shindou. Then you have break, and I'll meet you then, okay?" Iruka smiled.**

"**Sure thing." The bell rang and Kakashi left for his business lesson.**

**--**

**Kakashi walked into the classroom that Iruka told him to go to. To his surprise there was only about ten people in the class room. **

"**Ah, Mr Hatake is it?" Kakashi nodded "Take a seat next to Yuriko." The teen looked around the class room, nearly all the girls had their mouth a gape. However there was one girl, who was motioning his way. He wet over to the other side of the class room and sat next to the girl. She had extremely short hair, with was a light lilac colour and her uniform was a lot different to the other girls, for a start her skirt was barely covering her legs, and she wore black knee length boots, and lots of neon bangles on her right wrist. **

"**I'm Yuriko Mara." she said. Kakashi's eyes widened he realised were he heard the name. Mara inc. was a popular teenage clothing company with many different styles, anything form Gothic to Gangster. **

"**Is you dad the teacher?" Yuriko nodded with a sigh. Kakashi laughed, a text book and a notebook was placed in front of him by a girl with long straight blue hair. She blushed leant towards to Kakashi.**

"**Airi go away, he's not interested." Yuriko grabbed Kakashi's hand and put it on her leg, she lent closer to his ear and whispered "play along" Kakashi rubbed her leg slowly while his other hand played with her hair. Kakashi's face was hidden by Yuriko's head, and he could feel the anger from Airi without even looking at her. Yuriko got her tongue and traced the shell of Kakashi's ear. Airi walked away in a strop.**

"**Before you ask, no I'm not interested in you, but she's a whore, she uses men for her popularity. **

"**It's okay, she's not my type anyway. Im Kakashi by the way." Yuriko smiled. **

"**Well Kakashi were doing a project and my dad, I mean Mr Mara has asked me to do it on Mara Inc. want to be my partner for it?" **

"**Sure, so whats this company of yours like?"**

"**Its not mine, its my dad's. I hate it when people think im going to grow up to heir the company, its horrible I don't think I'd last a week working there." she laughed. **

"**Let me guess your dad made you choose this subject." Kakashi wrote his name on the notebook he was given along with 'Business; Mr Mara B1'**

"**Yeah, its not so bad though, I mean I'm still not sure what I want to be." She was doodling in her book, it looked like a manga neko girl in the Godaime high uniform. **

"**Maybe you should be an artist Yuriko." She looked up, and smiled. **

"**Thanks." The bell ran signalling that the next lesson was to begin. **

"**Alright class, before you go remember your projects are in, in three weeks time, that gives you half term to do them in." With that Kakashi went to the nest class room**

**---**

"**Iruka you like that guy don't you." **

"**I have no idea what you mean Genma." Iruka looked out of the window. Office duty was something all the year nines had to do. It was just unfortunate that Iruka got it with Genma.**

"**Iruka, you blushed when he winked, and when you came back from showing that guy round you had a dreamy look in your eyes." Iruka's eyes widened.**

"**Your such a dick you know that."**

"**Aww only cause you want to suck that year ten's." Iruka glared at Genma.**

"**Yeah, and if you ever say anything about him again I'll tell Raidou that you fancy him."**

"**What. How do you know about that?" Iruka laughed**

"**Never leave your science notebook at my house again, or I'll find out other things too." Genma blushed. **

"**Shut up Iruka."**

**--**

**Kakashi walked into Mr Shindou's classroom. There was only five student in this class. So Kakashi sat in the back row, and waited for his assignment. **

"**Okay class, I want to see what you can make up on the spot, pick an instrument." on the trolley in front of Mr Shindou was many instruments, and Kakashi chose a acoustic guitar. **

"**Lets see who first, you." Kakashi played a few cords then started to sing.**

**--**

"**Genma, I need you to go get Miki Richi, this minute." Tsunade told the boy.**

"**Tsunade-sama, Miki isn't in trouble is she?" Iruka looked worried, Miki was his best friend, she was a little bit depressed from her family's recent death, but she hadn't got into trouble… had she?**

"**No, I need a girly chat with her, about something." Genma had already left the offices.**

"**Its about her… problems isn't it." Tsunade nodded, **

"**and im investigating something a year ten had said." Iruka gulped. He knew exactly what it was. Genma walked back into the offices with Miki. She was about two months younger than Iruka. She had bright purple eyes, with red rims from the nights of endless crying. Iruka ran over to miki and hugged her, while whispering in her ear "I think she found out about you two.", Miki smiled. Iruka let go off the girl.**

"**Miki please come into my office please." Miki walked into the office, and sat down."**

**--**

**Mr Shindou had his mouth wide open as well as the other students. Kakashi put the guitar down and looked confused.**

"**Wow, Kakashi. Have you ever had singing lessons?" Kakashi shook his head. "Guitar lessons?" the sliver haired boy repeated the motion. "I think we have a child prodigy." A boy went over to Kakashi. **

"**Hey there, Want to be in my band? With your guitar skills and your singing, we'd be able to win the battle of the bands. Interested?" Kakashi pondered the fact.**

"**I'll think about it." **

"**Cool, the names Raidou." The boy had scars on his face and brown spiky hair. His tie was lose, with his shirt un-tucked. "You don't have to have you uniform like a geek you know."**

"**Oh." Kakashi loosened his tie, un-tucked his shirt and undid his top two buttons.**

"**Perfect!" **

"**So, Raidou, what instrument do you play?" **

"**Bass Guitar and piano." Raidou's hands wondered on the table top, the way someone would if they were playing a piano. Mr Shindou walked over to the boys and gave them a piece of music to learn. The boy's were half way through learning it until the bell rang. **

"**Urm, Raidou?" the other boy was putting his bag round his shoulder. **

"**Yeah Kakashi."**

"**Where does Iruka hang around?" **

"**Oh, I'll show you, he hangs round with the rest of the band." The two of them walked to a field where Iruka, Genma, Yuriko and Miki were sitting under a tree.**

"**Hi guys, this is Kakashi" Raidou said.**

"**I already know him." Iruka and Yuriko said at the same time, which made Miki laugh. Raidou and Kakashi sat down and the sliver haired boy got out the map and time table. Kakashi had Maths with Miss Uzumaki next, which Yuriko was in that class. Miki looked at the two boys looking over the map.**

"**You know I think Iruka and Kakashi would make a good couple." everyone looked around at Miki.**

"**It speaks!" Genma said, making Yuriko laugh.**

"**Oh, so im not aloud to speak anymore? Fine I won't!" Miki made a motion with her hand as if she was going to actually zip her mouth. Yuriko kissed the younger girls forehead.**

"**Oh yeah, Yuriko Tsunade-baka found out!" Iruka said with a smile on his face.**

"**Your joking right?" Yuriko got all panicky. Tsunade and her dad were really good friends and if her dad found out then she wouldn't see daylight until she was 75!**

"**Nope, I had to get Miki myself 'cause she wanted to talk to her." Genma said. Everyone but Yuriko laughed.**

"**Your dad seemed nice though Yuriko don't worry about it." Kakashi said.**

"**That's not the point Kakashi, her dad disapproves of Same-sex relationships, he barely likes her being friends with Miki." Raidou said with a sad smile on his face. He glanced at Genma for a few seconds but then quickly turned away when there eyes met. Kakashi go out his phone and took a picture of all of his new friends. He went through all the photo's already on his phone and showed them Obito and all his other friends. After looking through all the photo's they sat looking at the clouds.**

"**I still think you guys make a cute couple." Both Kakashi and Iruka blushed. Miki smiled. She may not speak much but when she did it had so much meaning in it. The bell rang, everyone groaned. They all went to there lessons. Kakashi, Yuriko and Raidou to maths and Genma, Iruka and Miki to science. **

**Kakashi and Yuriko went into room M4. Kakashi told her this was his form room and she smiled. **

"**Your well lucky, having Miss Uzumaki, she's a right pushover." The two friends at in the middle of the class and they started their maths work.**

**--**

"**Miki" **

"**Here"**

"**Genma" **

"**Here"**

"**Iruka"**

"**Here"**

"**Good, now, today were staring a new project, the human body and it's changes…" Iruka, Miki and Genma burst out laughing at this. Of course no-one else found this funny, but ever since a month ago when Yuriko told them dirty jokes their minds instantly went into the gutter.**

"**Detention, Tomorrow break." The three moaned. They hated Mr Orochimaru he always picked on them and half the time it wasn't even them.**

"**As I was saying, were doing a project on the human body and its changes during exercise." They laughed quietly. But it soon stopped when a book was slammed onto their table. They took notes and drew diagrams. Genma had to stick men with lots of information around them, Iruka drew exact copies of the ones that were in the book, and Miki drew manga versions of the diagrams. The bell rang signalling lunch.**

**--**

**Kakashi and Yuriko walked out of the class room and saw Airi coming towards them. Yuriko grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his.**

"**Just like before." she winked, he pulled her along, playing with her little game. The walked down to the field still holding hands, when he gave the hand to Miki who tried to look angry but obviously failing as she knew that Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to do that. **

"**Ah, I was just keeping her on a leash" he winked at miki who laughed. But that soon changed when she saw Airi come over. **

"**Oh Yuriko!" Yuriko turned her head to see the blue haired girl. Suddenly a hand met Yuriko's right cheek. **

"**That's for lying to me you BITCH!" she turned to Kakashi and then ran away, it was obvious she was going to cry. Kakashi didn't understand he had been at the school 2 hours and so much had already happened. Then he saw Iruka, Genma and Miki walk over all laughing.**

"**Wait, where's Raidou?" **

"**Oh, on Thursday's he goes to the music room and practices his music, I thought Genma would be there." Yuriko replied.**

"**Hi guys" the three year nines smiled. Iruka sat down next to Kakashi and Genma, next to Genma was Miki, who was also next to Yuriko. Iruka got his phone out and text Genma, 'I'll ask Kakashi on a date when I get to know him, if you ask out Raidou.' Genma smiled.**

"**Sure thing Iruka" Iruka frowned.**

"**Fine, don't text back!" he laughed to show Genma he was joking. Kakashi looked at Iruka, he had this feeling in his chest. He didn't like it. He also never had the feeling before. It was if his heart was trying to burst from his chest. He didn't 'like' Iruka… did he?**

**--**

**A/N: Wow six and a half pages in word. That's a lot for me. Review/comment if you want something to happen.**


End file.
